Kara Zor-El (New Earth)
| PlaceOfBirth = Argo City, Krypton | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Michael Turner | First = Superman/Batman #8 | Quotation = We don't do it for the glory. We don't do it for the recognition. We do it because it needs to be done. Because if we don't, no one else will. And we do it even if no one knows what we've done. Even if no one knows we exist. | Speaker = Supergirl | HistoryText = Surviving Krypton Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara is actually older than Kal-El (Superman); she was a teenager when he was a baby. When Krypton was attacked by Brainiac he took Kandor with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo. After Brainiac's attack her father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City her parents had no choice but to send her in a rocket headed for Earth. However, her rocket was caught in a large kryptonite encrusted meteor and she arrived on Earth years after her cousin did. After some initial confusion, Kara was found by Superman and trained by Wonder Woman. She was captured by Darkseid, and after being brainwashed, attacked her own cousin. Superman defeated her and returned her to Earth, where he faked her death so Darkseid would not come looking for her. She then assumed the role of Supergirl. But she felt out of place, not sure where she really belonged. Kara was uncomfortable with her cousin's over protectiveness, and she could not hang out with her Earth-Two counterpart Power Girl since their powers went haywire whenever they touched. She found kindred spirits in her other "cousin" Superboy and fellow alien Starfire. Kara's self-discovery was interrupted when Lex Luthor used Black Kryptonite to split her into a good Kara and an evil Kara. The evil Kara stated that she was sent to Earth by Zor-El for the sole purpose of killing the infant Kal-El. Zor-El had devised a special crystal that would influence her personality as she traveled to Earth, making her "innocent", thus creating the good side of Kara's personality. However, the good side became dominant. Supergirl (Volume 5) #4 At the climax of the struggle between the two Karas and the Justice League, the good Kara urged Wonder Woman to use her golden lasso of truth to bind the two together and ask: "Who is Kara Zor-El?" The two Karas fused back into a single good Kara, who decided her past was not important and acknowledged Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman as her foster parents. Supergirl (Volume 5) #5 Supergirl joined Donna Troy and other heroes to help prevent a coming crisis. While in deep space Kara was struck by an altered zeta-beam and disappeared. Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes Kara re-appeared in the 31st century. She was revered as a member of the Superman family. Upon her arrival she concluded that she was "dreaming" the Legion and that the 31st century wasn't real. Saturn Girl, attempting to learn more about how Kara arrived in their era, scanned Kara's mind and found a particularly vivid memory -- that of the Zeta-Beam accident. The Legion hypothesized that Kara was rationalizing her fantastic existence by believing her life was a dream. In a relatively short period of time (due to suspended animation): * She lost her planet. * She lost her parents. * Arrived on Earth to find her baby cousin grown up and a legendary hero. * She discovered her extraordinary powers and quickly reached the status of "living legend." * Found herself inexplicably thousands of years in the future. To complicate matters, every time Supergirl wanted something to happen in her supposed dream world, it happened. For example, when told she couldn't become a full member because the Legion was out of flight rings, one was immediately sent to her from Brainiac 5. She had a few adventures with the Legion before Brainiac 5 came close to a means of returning her to the 21st century. He invented the Chronexus (a time window) that she and some of the other Legionnaires viewed various parts of Superman's history (including references to another Legion). Brainiac 5 secretly worked with Sev Tcheru to perfect the Chronexus technology by making it a real, but limited time machine. It only worked one way, and only once. When this was revealed, Saturn Girl convinced Kara that she should go back to her native era. Sev Tcheru wiped out Kara's memory of the Legion right before she went, as knowledge of future history was considered dangerous. One Year Later One Year (and one month) after Infinite Crisis, during World War III, Kara returned, only to find Superboy dead and Superman powerless. Feeling alone, she eventually started a relationship "no hero would condone". She also became Metropolis' protector along with Booster Gold and Supernova. Soon after, she assumed the identity of Flamebird to fight crime in Kandor with Power Girl as Nightwing. They opposd a religious cult based around warped versions of Superman's earlier appearances in Kandor. Kara also believed the key to Argo City, her home town, lied somewhere in the city. Supergirl and Power Girl found themselves battling the Saturn Queen and Ultraman (posing as Superman), villains who had established themselves in Kandor. At the climax of the struggle, Supergirl unexpectedly left (with her comrade in tow). Since she did not consult with Power Girl about the timing of their exit, the two parted on somewhat strained terms. Note: This version of Kandor was actually just a psychic manifestation created by Saturn Queen. The real Kandor was not discovered until quite some time after this event. Supergirl (Volume 5) #6-8 Kara re-established herself on Earth, attaining financial independence after selling an item of Kryptonian technology that would completely "heal" anybody who used it to Batman for his own personal use at the price of one million dollars. With this money Kara, purchased her own apartment. Kara attempted to develop familial ties with the Kent Family, who were still mourning the loss of Superboy. During a visit, Kara took one of Superboy's's trademark black t-shirts and gave it to his mourning girlfriend, Cassie Sandsmark, aka Wonder Girl. From there, Kara and Cassie forged a close friendship. She also developed a close relationship with former-villain Captain Boomerang. Owen clearly wished to date Kara, but she instead saw him as a big brother of sorts. Supergirl (Volume 5) #14 In an attempt to create a secret identity, Kara started going to high school under the name Claire Connors, a teenage girl from Kansas. Kara used a wig, glasses, and plain clothes to become "Claire." Her attempts to assimilate failed because she was unable to connect with the other students, and she dropped out after a week or so, due to cruel classmates. Supergirl (Volume 5) #10 As a favor to Captain Boomerang, Supergirl was granted an "audition" with the Outsiders. Having encountered the group once before, she had a crush on team leader Nightwing. She even stole a kiss, her "first true one", from Nightwing during their first encounter. Supergirl (Volume 5) #3 The members of the Outsiders were all very suspicious of her. They believed she was using lethal force against criminals, but she was acting at super speed to disable them. She also broke the leg of a passenger on a cruise ship, who was really Metamorpho in disguise. She used x-ray vision to detect that the passenger was Metamorpho, and she was upset that the Outsiders decided to test her rather than tell her all the details and trust her. As a result, she decided to not join the team. Supergirl (Volume 5) #11 She met the new Terra and the two fought together to defeat a rogue Empathosaur. Supergirl (Volume 5) #12 Around this time, Kara met a new teenage super-hero, Power Boy. The two first met while rescuing hurricane victims in Mexico, and again later in Hollywood where they teamed up to fight two villains known as Gakidou and Sakki. Afterward, she began dating Power Boy (without telling Captain Boomerang). Supergirl (Volume 5) #13-14 A series of haunting half memories of her past showed Zor-El subjecting an unwilling Kara to grievous experiments to enhance her powers; in fact, when badly injured by Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) in an artificial red-sun environment, Kryptonian Sunstones sprouted from her body, healing her and impaling her foe. Supergirl (Volume 5) #14 Kara accompanied Hal Jordan on a mission to the casino world of Ventura. She assisted the Green Lantern partly out of a desire to see more of the universe and partly in order to avoid a lecture about responsibility from her cousin. Her personality was slightly different from normal, as she appears to be quite flirtatious and playful with Hal, but when he politely rebuffed her advances, she entered a gladiatorial contest dressed in a pink dress and pigtails. The ploy turned out to not only be a response to Hal's comments but also a clever ruse designed to flush out their prey. Brave and the Bold (Volume 3) #2 Returning to Earth after her mission with Hal, Supergirl renewed her relationship with Power Boy. Power Boy revealed that he loved Supergirl so much that he was obsessed with her. After Kara was about to visit Owen Mercer in the hospital, Power Boy immediately stopped her and decided to go through this with violence, forcing him to turn on Supergirl. Power Boy was revealed to have been born in Apokolips. Later when Kara found herself in deep space and near death, she saw a vision of her Father, Zor-El. He then explained to her that she was remembering things wrong, so he needed to retell her why he did what he did before she left Krypton. He started by explaining that the Phantom Zone was inhabited by some sort of ghostly life. These beings were angry about being removed from their home by the projector and took out their anger by possessing various people who lived on Krypton. Zor-El then discovered that the only way to destroy the phantoms was with Kryptonian Sunstone. He implanted sunstone into her to make her immune to possession by the Phantoms. Shortly afterward, the students at the school Kara went to on Krypton were possessed by these Phantoms and they were forced to kill them all with sunstone. For this, the Kryptonian Science Council had decided that Zor-El, Kara, and Alura should be sentenced to exile in the Phantom Zone. However the final quakes before Krypton's destruction interrupted this before the sentence could be carried out. Then in the present day Kara found herself back on Earth and saw the Phantoms there. Supergirl (Volume 5) #16 Kara was then assaulted by hundreds of Phantom-possessed humans, including Wonder Girl who forced Kara to admit all the dark secrets that she has been denying since arriving on Earth. Disgusted with Kara, Wonder Girl released her. Kara then flew to the Batcave in the hopes that Batman might be able to help her. Unfortunately, the Phantoms had possessed him, and he had sealed himself inside the cave. Before Kara could try to break her way inside, Robin who was also possessed, blocked her path. He provoked Kara into hitting him, and she accidentally stabbed Robin with a sunstone. This surprisingly did not kill nor even mortally injure him, but instead freed him of the Phantom Ghost. Robin, who had apparently been keeping tabs on Superman since the sun went red (using a Batsuit loaned to Superman since his powers were gone), then gave Supergirl directions to locate Superman in Metropolis. When she reached Metropolis, she discovered that the phantoms were coming out of Superman's body. Supergirl (Volume 5) #17 Once reunited with her cousin, Kara admitted everything. Clark, who has been going mad from the Phantoms that were leaking out of him, begged her to kill him and free their adoptive homeworld. Before any actions could be taken, a Pre-Crisis version of Supergirl appeared and attacked Kara, cheerfully taunting her with accusations of imperfection and inadequacy during their battle over Metropolis. She soon discovered that all of these events were really the machinations of Dark Angel, including the Phantom-infested Earth, Cassandra Cain's attack, and Kara's direct encounter with her father. All of these were part of Dark Angel's twisted "test" to determine her validity in the Multiverse. Acting under the auspices of one of the Monitors to identify post-Crisis "anomalies" who threaten the Multiverse, Dark Angel had become personally invested and then obsessed with proving Kara's status as an anomaly through increasingly brutal means. The Monitor appeared and chastised Dark Angel harshly. He asserted that Kara was, indeed, this universe's Supergirl, and apologized for Dark Angel's excess. After stating that Kara's tragic memories of her journey to Earth were real, the Monitor departed with his employee, leaving Kara in deep space with her Kryptonian abilities apparently restored and no outward sign of her sunstone implants. Kara then met the reborn Pariah, who warned her of a "Great Disaster" that was coming during which she was destined to play a role. Kara then returned to Earth where she sets about correcting some of her past wrongs, apologising to Boomer for leading him on, repairing her friendships with Cassie and Sarah (a girl she met during her brief time in High School) and dealing with her cat Streaky. Though she attempted to apologise to Power Girl for her actions in Kandor, Power Girl said she couldn't trust her and challenged Kara to fix things with Clark. After spending fifteen minutes outside Lois and Clark's apartment deciding what to do, Lois invited Kara inside where she and Clark embraced. Her actions over the past year forgiven, Kara raced her cousin to the Fortress of Solitude. Supergirl (Volume 5) #19 Amazons Attack! Later, when Wonder Girl confided in Kara some of her personal problems, they discovered that the Amazons of Themyscira have invaded Washington, D.C. as part of the events of Amazons Attack. Because of the McCarran Internal Security Act, implemented by the U.S. President, Wonder Girl's mother and a friend of Supergirl's, named Alison, were held at an internment camp. As they tried to storm the camp and free the women, they were stopped by the Teen Titans, and told by Robin that negotiation would be a better solution. Consequently, they flew to Washington D.C. and spoke with Queen Hippolyta, who told them that negotiations were impossible, since the President was safe on Air Force One. Agreeing to bring the US leader to the Amazon Queen, the two girls blocked the path of Air Force One and threatened to bring the plane down if the President did not come with them. Supergirl (Volume 5) #20 Kara received membership with the Teen Titans shortly thereafter, though her tenure with the Titans was extremely brief. Although no longer a member, Kara participated in several adventures with the young heroes. Countdown Kara met two time-travelers from the 30th century named Val Armorr and Una. Val and Una were members of the Legion of Super-Heroes, albeit from an alternate future timeline than the Legion that Kara was familiar with. At the Nebraska/Colorado border, Supergirl assisted the Legionnaires in battling a cybernetic powerhouse named Equus. Equus attempted to destroy Supergirl by battering her with a railroad car, but Kara proved that she was in fact "more powerful than a locomotive". At the conclusion of this debacle, Supergirl, Val and Una parted company, but their meeting prompted something in Supergirl's mind that reversed Brainiac 5's previous mind-wipe. She now recalled all of her adventures from the 31st century, but was still uncertain if these things actually happened, or it was all just a dream. Supergirl (Volume 5) #21-22 Supergirl then assisted Superman and the Green Lantern Corps in tracking down an invading alien armada back to their home galaxy. Kara made use of tesseract technology to follow them, but ultimately a solar flare distracted her senses and she was unable to determine the aliens’ point of origin. She returned to her home to report her failure, but Superman was still proud of her efforts. Supergirl (Volume 5) #23 Soon after, Supergirl encountered a villain who would prove to be her greatest nemesis – Reactron. Reactron claimed to have the power of a star inside his containment suit, and he unleashed a massive attack of atomic energy that threatened to destroy Metropolis. Supergirl fought against him and lost in the initial throwdown. Supergirl came back for round two and determined that Reactron's power source originated from a circular disk inside his chest cavity. Supergirl tore the device from his containment suit and Reactron was defeated. Supergirl (Volume 5) #25-26 Way of the World In the aftermath of Reactron's attack against Metropolis, Supergirl learned about a boy named Thomas Price. Thomas was eleven-years-old and dying of cancer. Supergirl made a promise to him that she would save his life – a promise that provoked strong opinions from not only his parents, but from Superman as well. Superman warned her against pursuing this course of action, for even though they are powerful heroes, nobody can stave off death. Supergirl was undeterred however, and continued in her quest to find a cure. She sought out Mitchell Shelley, the Resurrection Man, whose nanite-infected blood enabled him to literally resurrect himself from the point of death. Supergirl wanted to use Shelley's blood to cure Thomas, but by the time she returned to Metropolis with him, she was too late. Thomas Price was dead. Supergirl refused to accept this. She even tried using the tesseract technology she acquired from the previous mission to alter the timeline so she could save Thomas' life, but even this was not enough. In vain, she still tried using Shelley's blood to revive Thomas, but this too failed. Supergirl (Volume 5) #28-32 Supergirl then teamed up with former Young Justice member Empress to take down Clayface and later a man named Eddie Rose. Rose was a survivor of Superman's fatal battle agains Doomsday, but the experience left him an embittered parapalegic. He wanted to turn public opinion against super-heroes, so he kidnapped Empress' family, forcing her to bait Supergirl into a trap. Supergirl was able to resist Empress' reluctant efforts to brainwash her, and together they were able to stop Rose and rescue Empress' parents. Supergirl (Volume 5) #33 After a series of unfortunate mishaps, lapses in judgment, and an article written by Cat Grant titled "Why the World Doesn't Need Supergirl", Kara decided that she should scale back her actions as a full-time super-hero. At the suggestion of Lana Lang, Kara adopted a civilian identity as Lana's niece and began calling herself Linda Lang. Supergirl (Volume 5) #34 World of New Krypton Vril Dox, the original sentient computer known as Brainiac came to Earth with the intent of assimilating the planet's culture and technology into his gigantic skull-ship. Superman fought and defeated Brainiac, and in so doing, discovered the miniaturized Kryptonian city of Kandor. It had always been believed that Kandor was destroyed along with the rest of Krypton, but in truth, Brainiac had visited Krypton prior to its destruction, miniaturized the city, and secured it within a special containment tube inside his ship. With Brainiac's defeat, Superman liberated more than 200,000 Kandorians. These Kryptonians were restored to their normal size and their home city was transplanted to the Arctic Circle, where it was christened New Krypton. Among the survivors were Supergirl's parents, Zor-El and Alura. Supergirl was overjoyed to discover that her parents were still alive. Her father explained that their original home, Argo City, had likewise survived the destruction of Krypton, but was later assimilated by Brainiac and merged with Kandor. Zor-El also revealed that many of Supergirl's prior perceptions of him were actually false memories as a result of prolonged Kryptonite poisoning. During the time that Supergirl was journeying to Earth, her ship was encased inside of a large Kryptonite meteor. The ambient radiation, while not fatal, was enough to unbalance her brain chemistry. Zor-El treated Supergirl and purged her system of the lingering Kryptonite particles. Supergirl (Volume 5) #35 The rest of the planet grew wary of the possible consequences of 100,000 super-powered Kryptonians now residing on Earth. In order to stave off a possible alien invasion, a secret government response group was put together known as Project 7734. The project was headed up by General Sam Lane (whom was previously believed to have been killed during the Imperiex War) and included several notorious agents such as Lex Luthor, Metallo, Reactron and a new Superwoman. It was during this time that Supergirl suffered the greatest tragedy of her life. Under General Lane's orders, Reactron and Metallo invaded New Krypton. Armed with Yellow Kryptonite (which robbed a Kryptonian of their powers), they systematically began slaughtering as many Kryptonians as they could find. Reactron murdered Supergirl's father, Zor-El. As a result of the skirmish, Kara's mother Alura used Sunstone technology to literally uproot New Krypton from the planet Earth. The floating city was piloted into outer space and placed in geosynchronous orbit, directly opposite of Earth. The United States government also took action as a response to Kryptonian violence. They passed a law, stating that all Kryptonians with the exception of Superman were no longer allowed to set foot on the planet Earth. This included Supergirl. Supergirl went to live with her mother on the New Krypton planetoid. Alura still wanted revenge against Reactron for the murder of Zor-El and ordered Kara to return to Earth to bring Reactron to justice. Supergirl tried to keep her continued presence on Earth a secret, but she quickly earned the attention of Project 7734. She fought against Reactron for the second time, defeating him in a manner similar to how she stopped him when they first fought. She also fought against Superwoman whom she discovered was actually General Lane's daughter, Lucy. The fight resulted in Supergirl rupturing Sueperwoman's battle suit, seemingly killing her. Supergirl (Volume 5) #37-40 Shortly thereafter, Supergirl celebrated her eighteenth birthday. As per Kryptonian custom, it was time for her to select a guild house for herself. After observing the way the other guilds worked, she elected to join the same guild as her mother - the Kryptonian Science Guild. Supergirl (Volume 5) #43 Nightwing, Flamebird, and Supergirl After being teleported to an alley, Kara finds Chris Kent and Thara Ak-Var. Supergirl attacks Thara, for killing her father and trying to kill her. However, Chris stops her and tells her he is his cousin. The three are attacked by Guardian and the Science Police, for apparently killing Mon-El. Chris tries to tell Guardian that they did not murder Mon-El, but Guardian ignores him. The three manage to escape to Paris. Chris, Thara and Kara talk about what has happened. They then discover that the two sleepers they were fighting were Metallo and Reactron. However, they are attacked by Squad K.Action Comics #881 (2009) Escaping from Squad K, the three go to Lana Lang's apartment. They decide to get Lois's help in clearing their names. Chris and Lana go to find Lois while Kara and Thara stay in Lana's apartment.While waiting Thara attempts to tell Kara what is wrong with Lana but states it in a way that makes Kara angry. Meanwhile Reactron promises General Lane he will kill Supergirl.Supergirl volume 5 #45 (2009) Kara,Chris, and Thara a.k.a. "The Metropolis Three" fight Reactron. Kara about to hit Reactron with her heat vision is instead hit by Reactron's gold kryptonite stripping her of her powers temporarily. Thara jumps in front of Reactron before he can hit Kara again and is knocked out of the fight. Lois shows up to report the fight, noticing that the three are depowered and unconscious, engages Reactron in battle and wounds him by jabbing her pen in his neck. With Reactron about to kill Chris and Kara, Thara transforms in the Flamebird and easily defeats Reactron. Reactron reveals that General Lane was behind the sewer bombing to deepen the mistrust in kryptonians. Kara decides to take Reactron back to Alura on New Krypton for punishment. Kara and Thara forgive each other.Supergirl volume 5 #46 (2009) Kara delivers Reactron to Alura. Alura has flashbacks of her time with Zor before Reactron killed him. She remembers how the Science Guild told her love is is simply a chemical response to external stimuli and therefore should be ignored. But she does love Zor. Back in the present Reactron is standing trial. But before the verdict is announced many kryptonian's burst into the court room wanting revenge. Supergirl and Alura jump in to save Reactron but in the skirmish he is apparently killed. Supergirl decides to return to Earth. Supergirl volume 5 #47 (2009) World's Finest, Cry For Justice, Blackest Night In World's Finest Supergirl and the new Batgirl(Stephanie Brown) team up for the first time. Batgirl has been captured and Oracle sends Supergirl to save them. Batgirl and Supergirl become fast friends and go to stop the Toyboy. Supergirl takes down Toyboy while Batgirl stops Mr.Freeze. They are captured by a giant Superman/Batman robot being powered by the Kryptonite Man. Batgirl manages to send out a distress call to Oracle before disconnecting. Oracle calls Superman and the new Batman(Dick Grayson). Superman, Batman, and Robin save them and in the end Supergirl is seen scolding Robin for calling Batgirl "Fatgirl". In the Justice League: Cry For Justice miniseries, Kara, still seeking justice for her father's death, joins Hal Jordan's team of proactive heroes.Justice League: Cry For Justice #3 During the Blackest Night event, Kara and Alura visit Zor-El's tomb, only for a black power ring to seek out the body and turn it into a Black Lantern. Kara and her Black Lantern father fight and with Alura's help knock him out of the city. Alura has a shield placed over the city so no one can leave or enter the city.Blackest Night: Superman #1 Insect Queen Kara is talking to Lana about her illness. Kara figures out that the illness is nothing the doctor's in Metropolis can figure out. The Inspector calls Kara and the two fight Silver Banshee. Kara grabs a box and is transformed into SuperBanshee.Supergirl volume 5 #48 (2009) Meanwhile, Lana has collapsed and is bleeding.The spirits that have possessed Supergirl are upset with the Silver Banshee. The Inspector cuts a coin from his hand to stop the Banshee spirits and Supergirl breaks free from their control. Silver Banshee then eliminates the disembodied clan spirits by screaming their name. Kara rushes to the hospital as Linda Lang just as Lana is pronounced dead. Linda goes to see the body and see's a Lana encased in a chrysalis. Lana's condition is somehow the result of her time as the Insect Queen.Supergirl volume 5 #49 (2010) In Metropolis, Supergirl is captured when the hospital is engulfed in a massive cocoon and an army of humanoid insects emerge. Once she is freed by Gangbuster, Linda conspires with him and Kimiyo Hoshi to infiltrate the cocoon, rescue the hostages, and find out who is behind the invasion. After being ambushed and knocked out, Linda awakens bound and gagged at the feet of Lana, who has once again reverted back to her Insect Queen form. Insect Queen informs Linda that during her last encounter with Lana, she embedded a piece of her DNA within her in an attempt to retake her body. The two women engage in a drawn out battle, with Linda eventually expelling the Queen from Lana's body through the use of an advanced Kryptonian machine. After Lana is cured, Linda informs her that she is leaving her home, feeling betrayed about Lana's unwillingness to share her illness. Back at Project 7734 Lucy Lane is seen to have been resurrected and is an amalgam of "all" the alien races whose powers were in the Superwoman suit ... all their powers and weaknesses. Lucy kills the physician with an electric blast and says she is ready for duty.Supergirl volume 5 #50 (2010) Last Stand of New Krypton Brainiac is unleashing his robot troops onto New Krypton and the Kryptonian citizens rise up to fight the drones. Zod without hesitation fires the Global Defense Canons at Brainiac's ship but only manages to kill the innocent Kryptonian's in the way. Kal-El furious at Zod for killing the citizens without remorse, sheds his Commander El uniform to reveal is Superman costume underneath. He then manages to pass the force-field and enter Brainiac's ship. Supergirl has bravely taken on several of the probe bots single-handedly in order to protect her mother. She is attacked by a probe but is saved by Superboy, Mon-El, and The Legion of Superheroes. Kara takes them to Zod and they explain that there are other cities within Brainiac's ship that they must save. Zod sends Supergirl off and arrests the Legionnaires. Inside Brainiac's ship Superman has been captured by Brainiac and his partner Lex Luthor. Superman:Last Stand Of New Krypton volume 1 #1(2010) Meanwhile, Supergirl and Mon-El are fighting Brainiac probes when Mon-El gets a telepathic message from Tellus. Mon-El has to save Superman and tells Supergirl to get the Kryptonian's to work together. Supergirl kisses him just for luck. Unfortunately, the guilds cannot work together efficiently. Supergirl rushes to her mother's aid and sees Alura fighting with Superboy. Kara punches Connor away but Superboy comes back to save them both from a Brainiac probe. Supergirl tells Alura of the Legion mission and challenges her to stand up to Zod. Alura pardons the Legion and sends Supergirl with them to fight Brainiac. Mon-El has entered the ship the same way as Superman and manages to save him and the city of Lanothians. As Brainiac calls his army to fight the Supermen, Luthor slips away. Supergirl51 volume 5 #51(2010) Back on New Krypton Supergirl, Superboy and the Legion are attempting to get the Kryptonian's to work together. But the differences in the guilds makes it impossible. Tellus decides to try a mass mind-wipe or telepathic nudge to get the Kryptonian's to put aside their prejudice. He uses Supergirl to focus it through because she grew up in the society but has still managed to move past the inequalities. The plan slightly works with the Kryptonian's near Tellus seeing the error of their ways and fighting together. Tellus thinks the telepathic race the Lanothians can put their powers together to change the minds of all Kryptonian's. With the battle raging on Supergirl, Superboy and the Legion take the fight to the satellite. AdventureComics9 volume 2 #9(2010) | Powers = Kryptonian Physiology: Supergirl is often said to be more powerful then Superman but this is because he holds finely-tuned control over his powers so as not to hurt people.Though he has stated that with proper training Supergirl can and will be just as powerful as him, she is already even with the likes of Wonder Woman when it comes to power.Supergirl's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. She does possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Supergirl has manifested a wide range of metahuman abilities and is considered to be one of the most powerful metahumans alive. Supergirl's body also stores energy actively within her bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Supergirl's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements her physical strength. :Solar Energy Absorption: The cellular structure of a Kryptonian is similar to that of all humans. However, a certain chemical makeup in the ribosomes is capable of absorbing solar energy and storing it. Once the ribosomes achieve saturation levels of this radiation, they begin to re-radiate the energy in the form of a bioelectric forcefield. Each individual cell within the field's radius becomes reinforced in such a way that the cells are not only protected from external harm, but internal forces as well. Since the individual cells are wholly invulnerable, they are capable of operating at levels of efficiency that would destroy normal humanoid cells. These "super-cells" lend an enhancing effect to all bodily systems...muscular, metabolic, nervous, and so forth. The continual absorption of solar energy provides a constant power source for these enhanced systems. Thus, a Kryptonian is capable of incredible feats. ::Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Supergirl's strength is unknown. This is because her strength has fluctuated several times over her career but should remain in the multi-megaton level at the very least. She is arguably one of the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe.Superman said that Kara is so strong that she could easily move a planet out of orbit or crack Earth in half. Her physical strength is greatly magnified by the combination of her more-efficient muscular system and the enhancement of her skeletal system's structural integrity, but is primarily augmented by the sheer force of her solar forcefield. It is generally accepted that Kara is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with minimal effort. The conjectured upper limit of her physical strength is unknown. She has taken out and held her own against the likes of Wonder Woman and Superman. She is so strong that she is capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat. She is at par with Wonder Woman and possibly even surpasses her. She is so strong she possesses the strength necessary to shatter entire worlds. ::Invulnerability: Supergirl is nigh-invulnerable. She has taken a 40 megaton nuclear explosion and still remained conscious and has been able to tolerate the molten conditions in the Earth's core with only discomfort. She could not, however, survive the conditions inside a star, but can safely approach to within several miles of Earth's sun (10,000,000 degrees F). Though it is suggested she could one day be able to enter the sun and emerge completely unharmed like Superman. The most common explanations for her invulnerability are Supergirl having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around her body within a few millimeters from her skin, and presumably within her body as well. It has been implied that she can extend this "aura" out unconsciously to cover others. Supergirl can even quite possibly withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams. ::Superhuman Stamina: Supergirl's body stores and processes solar energy at a rapid rate and for a variety of effects, which are explained in her other powers. Her storage capacity is sufficient to let her function at full capacity for up to 14 days depending on her physical condition and state of rest. While under a star of the right class (G-type dwarfs in the blue-white through yellow spectrum are ideal) and within a planetary atmosphere, she replenishes energy at a constant rate. If forced to expend large amounts of energy over a relatively short time, or to maintain constant exertion over longer periods of time, she tires and her power begins to diminish. Constant exertion will revert her to normal humanoid levels after 14 days without rest. The power recovers at the rate of normal rest, and a full recharge can be accomplished with two days of no more than moderate, normal-level exertion. A process of solar recharge is also known, but requires massive amounts of fusion energy of solar/light-based superpowers. She like other Kryptonian's does not get tired and does not to eat or sleep and can be sustained by solar energy alone. She can also hold her breath for an undefined duration. She can fight with any opponent for long period's of time without tiring. ::Flight: Supergirl's favorite power, Kara is able through an act of conscious will attain independent flight. The precise mechanism of her ability is unknown. It is suggested to be biological in nature as Kara-El can not achieve flight when poisoned with Kryptonite or maintain the effect while being so effected. What is known is that when Kara is super-charged with solar-energy, she can generate a powerful personal energy field that interrupts locale gravity, allowing her to fly. When in flight, she's fully suspended by this energy, almost completely repelling earth's gravimetric influence over her. She becomes her own center of gravity, and no longer has to physically leverage against the gravity of whatever planetary body she's on, or any object. ::By using this "sling shot" effect, Kara-El is able to attain escape velocity and enter into outer space. But achieving this speed still requires strenous effort on her part to achieve (as recently shown in Titans 53). Thus she can attain escape velocity and enter into outer space at her choosing when needed. However, when Kara needs to enter into far distances of outer space, she usually uses an external transporter to achieve that effect without the strenous effort on her part to cover the distance herself. Kara's control of her flight is very precise and she can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. She can fly at light speed or greater. ::Superhuman Speed: Similarly, Supergirl's enhanced metabolic rate, muscular speed, and nervous system grant her incredible speed. Her Kryptonian structure and the solar energy paths that course along her neurophysical structure allow her to react at many times normal human speed. While not as fast as the Flash, Supergirl is fast enough to run/move at speeds of in excess of Mach 10 (2 miles a second) and light-speeds in space. She can read a complete encyclopedia set in seconds, wash a sink full of dishes in the blink of an eye, or run from New York to Paris in a matter of minutes. She can move faster than the human eye can perceive if necessary, but this requires extra effort. Her reflexes are quick enough to allow her to dodge incoming automatic laser fire. Supergirl's perceptions are similarly rapid, allowing her to see individual bullets fired from high-speed automatic weaponry in flight and outrace them easily. Moving at extreme speeds for extended periods of time rapidly drains her solar reserves. In a full drained state, her reflexes are only sufficient enough to dodge semi-automatic projectile weapons and read the encyclopedia set in under 10 minutes. Kara is able to attain great speeds while in flight being obviously supersonic. However her top flight speeds are unknown as she is not able to attain escape velocity on her own. However she has been shown to be able to use the Earth's own rotation to increase her flight speeds to enter into outer space as shown recently in Teen Titans 53. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from her eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Supergirl to work undetected. The maximum temperature of her heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Supergirl, down to the microscopic level. Supergirl has the ability to expel stored (solar/electromagnetic) internal energy in the form of focused beams of radiation from her eyes. She emits light along various frequencies in high energy bursts that flash-melts materials in seconds, weaken structural integrity over a smaller area, such as melting the barrel of a gun but leaving the handle untouched. Supergirl can control her heat vision and direct it wherever she wants to with her eyes. In actuality, Supergirl could not emit the beams directly from her eyes. The energy is actually built up on the surface of the bio-energetic field surrounding her body and emitted from there. This allows her body to be protected from the energy and absorbing stray electromagnetic energy back into her body. Supergirl's energy reclamation aura is so efficient that any radiation, even those emitted from her, once in the environment are able to be reabsorbed. The heat beams are psionically controlled and that control is reflexive, so she can shut it off without accidentally damaging anything that she does not want to. She can emit the radiation visibly or invisibly at lower settings. Her energy has a high visibility profile if emitted at higher levels. ::Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. Her range of hearing extends from the subsonic through to the point where signal modulation in broadcast communications can be sensed and demodulated into "sounds". The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency she can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). She has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. Supergirl was able to detect disturbances in the frequency the human brain operates. She can identify a person by their heartbeat,or pick out a single voice in the entire world. ::Super Breath: can breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Also able to create hurricane force winds by blowing. She is able to hold her breath for undefined amount of time. :::*''Freeze Breath: The ability to chill her breath in order to freeze a target. :::*''Voice Throwing: She can modulate her voice to transmit on radio or microwave/radar frequencies, and can expel a minute amount of air in space at a warm enough temperature and speed to carry sub-vocalized sound directly to one or more targets. ::'Super Vision': The enhanced structure of Supergirl's sensory organs combined with the increased capacity of her nervous system provides for the greatly enhanced senses. Her visual reception range covers the entirety of the electromagnetic spectrum. Supergirl can change the spectrum she perceives at any given time, by changing the chemical receptors in the rods and cones of her retinas. She can adjust her photovoltaic detection as an act of will to sense longer wavelengths down to the infrared, and higher energy light, up to X-ray and gamma radiation. :::*Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. She can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing her to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" her distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. :::*Microscopic Vision: Supergirl can use the gravitational fields generated by the muscles in her eyes to produce a gravity lens, allowing her to focus far beyond the range of the human eye. Combined with Supergirl's sensitivity to light, she can magnify an image a virtually countless number of times. :::*X-Ray Vision: Supergirl can see through solids objects by using a combination of these telescopic and microscopic visual abilities to see through the atomic structure of an object and focus past it, as a camera focuses beyond the dust on a lens. Certain dense materials, notably lead, obstruct this ability. ::'Super Smell': On various occasions Supergirl has shown the ability to smell odors across the planet without any problem. ::'Super Scream': Superman has been shown to use a "super scream" before from his vocal cords and has suggested that Supergirl can with no problem. ::'Self-Sufficiency': Doesn't need to eat or sleep. ::'Healing Factor': In the extreme event that Supergirl is harmed, either by an alien matching her own strength or other occurence, she has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by her stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Supergirl does not seem to have the ability to control when she heals and when she doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. :::*'Super Immunity': Due to the highly charged nature of her solar storage systems, her immune system deals with most normal poisons and diseases quickly and with no ill effect. Radiation and similar harmful energies are similarly neutralized. Former Powers 'Crystal Generation: Due to Kryptonite Poisoning from having her rocket be trapped in a kyrptonite meteor for so long, Supergirl's blood was crystalized causing sharp crystals to protrude from her skin that could devastatingly harm or kill someone. Her parents put her into a 'regenerative chamber' which drained off the remaining radiation and cured her, thus causing the crystals to go away. | Abilities = She has been trained by Batman in advanced martial arts and trained with the Amazons ,on Themyscira, in combat and sword fighting. She has trained with Wonder Woman and Artemis extensively and knows Klukor(Kryptonian Martial Arts), one of the few people on Earth who do. While under Darkseid's mind control she was made a Female Fury and presumably trained with them. ''Multi-lingual'': Supergirl speaks a multitude of languages fluently. She learned all of Earth's languages in less then a month. She also speaks interlac. She is also fluent in Kryptonese.Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other peoples voices. '''Genius-Level Intellect: Supergirl has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; her mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Her analytical powers are impressive — she is able to use her senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of her heat vision, she can even reprogram machines). Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Supergirl who lived on Argo City for some time learned much about science and technology. Supergirl excels in engineering and has been shown at a young age to be able to reprogram advanced Kryptonian technology, like a robot, with little effort. She is even a member of the Kryptonian Science Council the ruling body of Krypton. Kara is also artistic and was once approached by the head of the Art Council who wanted to mentor Kara just like he did with her father. | Strength = Class 100+. Kara is easily strong enough to lift 100 tons with ease. The exact magnitude of her strength is unknown but it is said that she could easily crack a planet in half and is capable of pushing one out of orbit. This ability to move large objects suggests that her apparent strength may be partially psionic in nature due to the laws of physics which place clear limits on a human-sized object moving a planetary-sized one. (Supergirl would tend to go-through such a body before she could impart a motion to it because of her small size relative to such a body and the essential 'granular' nature of a planets composition. Also, when Supergirl is shown lifting an object such as a large building, if native strength was all that she employed in the effort, the building would crumble under its own weight.) She has taken out and held her own against the likes of Wonder Woman and Superman. | Weaknesses = Kryptonite: The fatal flaw in Kryptonian cellular physiology is the unique radiation given off by kryptonite. In the most minute amounts, the radiation waveforms and high-energy particles emitted by kryptonite can react catastrophically with the very ribosomal chemical that grant a Kryptonian powers. The briefest contact can strip these powers, and further begin a fatal poisoning that totally shuts down cellular activity in the affected areas. As kryptonite radiation makes its way through the bloodstream, a Kryptonian becomes instantly weak and ill in its unshielded presence, and prolonged exposure will render her unconscious (after 30 minutes to an hour depending on the size of the sample, and the current state of her solar reserves), and will eventually (after two to four hours) reach all parts of his body and bring death, usually as the body's immune system attempts to expel the deadly toxin. However, the rate of recovery once removed from the emissions is as rapid as the rate of damage, and the Kryptonian will be back to normal in under an hour after exposure in optimal conditions. Kryptonite emissions can be blocked by lead and other super-dense materials. Solar Energy: Supergirl requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or her powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if her solar reserves are empty. Supergirl cannot absorb energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes. Blue B and yellow G type stars are ideal. Supergirl can easily survive conditions in deep space, but she does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Supergirl requires 2 hours of sleep a night to function at peak mental efficiency, as well needing to dream at least half an hour a night, or experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. When her solar energy is depleted, her resistance to physical punishment drops to approximately one-quarter the normal amount. Withstanding large amounts of damage continuously over time will rapidly deplete his solar reserves. Further, the radiation signature of the red sun of the Krypton system (and similar M-class stars) instantly causes the ribosomal structures to lose their stored energy, reducing a Kryptonian to normal humanoid levels. Magic: Supergirl's biomatrix is her most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Supergirls vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Supergirl's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy her unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. She can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Supergirl and her magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Lead: X-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the 30th century universe. Psionics | Equipment = Supergirl has little fortress's all over the world where she can stay. | Transportation = Flight mainly, though superspeed is used occasionally. | Weapons = | Notes = When Supergirl first landed on Earth she seemed to act petulant, having sudden mood swings causing her to shift from one personality to another, had trouble concentrating on what she was doing and had crystals that appeared out of her skin (crystallized blood). This is explained by Zor-El as Kryptonite Poisoning she obtained when stuck in suspended animation for 3 decades because her rocket had been caught in a kryptonite encrusted meteor. Thus causing her to have repressed memories over her origin and making her forget her true personality and how her parents really were.Currently, Supergirl's orgins seem to be that after Brainiac first attacked Krypton he took Kandor with him while Kara and her parents remained in Argo, thus forcing her father to use a Brainiac Probe to create Argo's force-field. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City her parents were forced to place her in a rocket set for earth. | Trivia = * Currently she is 18 years-old and an intern at the Daily Planet disguised as Linda Lang, the niece of Lana Lang. Lana is a mentor and sister/mother figure to Linda. * Power Girl is like a sister to her and they once teamed up under the alias Nightwing and Flamebird while being superheroes in Kandor. * Kara views Connor Kent (Kon-El) as cousin as much as Kal-El. * Kara's best friends are Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) and Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) * Kara considers Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman to be her adoptive parents. * Like Pre-Crisis Supergirl, Kara has a pet cat named Streaky, though this cat has no powers. * Kara's birthday on Earth is September 22nd. This makes Kara's astrological sign Virgo. | DC = | Wikipedia = Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) | Recommended = * Supergirl: Power * Supergirl: Candor * Supergirl: Supergirl and the Legion of Super-Heroes * Supergirl: Identity * Supergirl: Beyond Good and Evil * Supergirl: Way of the World * Supergirl: Who Is Superwoman? | Links = * Supergirl at Legion World * Supergirl at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Hero History of Supergirl at Major Spoilers }} ---- Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Supergirl Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Projection Category:Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Invulnerability Category:Kryptonian Science Guild member Category:Birthright Category:Technological Category:Hyper-Reflexes